


Oxygen

by Zimmikins



Series: Goretober 2017 [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Drowning, Gen, Goretober, writing challenge, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmikins/pseuds/Zimmikins
Summary: CC drabble written for Goretober 2017.Prompt: drowning





	Oxygen

"I don't need oxygen."

"I don't need oxygen."

"I don't need oxygen."

No matter how many times Dani repeated this phrase in his head, he still found himself at the bottom of the lake, running out of the air he didn't need.

Dark spots appeared in his vision, coughing up the last bits of air left in his lungs.

He smiled grimly as the last person stopped struggling, now surrounded by camper's bodies. He closed his eyes, welcoming death.

The ascension has begun.


End file.
